


Monsters Inside of Me

by broken_sunshine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anorexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Piper’s struggle with food.





	Monsters Inside of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO, PJO, or the characters.

Sometimes I can’t eat. I look at the food all I can think about is how many calories I am about to eat. Then I’ll look down at my body. I see fat that I’ve never noticed before.   
Apparently, this is common. Many of my siblings deal with a little bit of anorexia. It tends to get worse the closer we get to our mom. 

The problems had started when I was twelve years old. I stopped eating for a little while and it got bad. I was admitted into a psych ward for a few months. It helped, but the problem was still there. I guess will never go away. I’ll always struggle with my weight and food.

Sometimes being a daughter of Aphrodite sucks.


End file.
